Freyja (1979)
' 'Freyja '''is the Goddess of Love and one of the Norse God Cyborgs from the Yggdrasil Arc in Cyborg 009. She was an antagonist in the 6th episode of the Yggdrasil Arc, after having been corrupted by Odin's power. She was freed by the 00 Cyborgs, and she later aided them in their quest to find Yggdrasill. Appearance In her true form, Freyja resembles a tall beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a lavender gown, black bracelets on her wrists and a red headband in her hair. In her corrupted form, Freyja has blue skin with purple hair and wore orange chainmail armor with black gloves and boots and had white hawk wings attached to her from the shoulders via black claws. Personality When she first appeared, Freyja was as prideful and cruel as her fellow Norse God cyborgs. She desires to retrieve all the gold on Earth in order to fix her grave mistake - introducing greed to mankind. She is also merciless to her subordinates, as she punishes a fire cat she summoned herself by whipping it for failing a simple task. Freyja will even kill to achieve her goal, as she chokes a girl to death with her own golden necklace without regret. Freyja's antagonistic personality is the result of a form of brainwashing on Odin's part, when Odin attached a pair of hawk wings to her back, turning her into a hateful person and also submissive to his orders. Signs of her original compassion were foreshadowed when Freyja summoned a fire cat to kill a couple and steal her gold, only for it to flee when they embraced. Because the fire cat embodied Freya's selfless heart, it could not bring itself to kill those who are truly in love. When Freyja's wings were destroyed by Joe Shimamura, freeing her from Odin's brainwashing, Freyja remembered all the cruel things she inflicted on humanity and breaks down at this realization. After being rescued from Odin's wolves, Freyja decides to help the 00 cyborgs in destroying the Norse God cyborgs, yet her attempts to aid them are rejected by all the 00 cyborgs except for Francoise Arnoul, who knew of Freyja's cyborg nature and sympathized with her. Despite her genuine desire to reform herself, Freyja was still hated by the male 00 cyborgs until she sacrificed herself to save them from Odin's wrath. It was after her death that the male 00 cyborgs realized that they made a grave mistake in mistrusting Freyja and regretted it. History In the Norse legends, Freyja was searching for her lover and as she searched she cried tears which turned into gold. It is said that mankind's greed was inadvertently caused by her. I Desire Not the Tears of a Goddess In London, England, a group of bank robbers were pulling a gold heist at the Bank of England. When they loaded the truck with the gold, it levitates and flies away heavenward. One of the thieves tries to seize a bar of gold but it glows white hot and burns him to death. Freyja's booming voice demands that her tears be returned to her and that all of the world's gold is rightfully hers. When the 00 Cyborgs head to Africa to a town rich in gold deposits and protect a girl named Phenos from having her necklace taken by villagers who live in fear of the gods, Freyja summons a giant fiery cat to kill the girl and her lover Ozuna and take the gold. However the cat does not kill them and flees after seeing them embrace each other. Freyja punishes the cat with her whip and Odin tells the story of how her heart now resides in the fire cats and how he shackled a pair of hawk wings to her body, turning her into a Goddess of War with a heart full of hate. Odin commands her to fix the mistake she made eons ago and take the gold away from the humans. Before kidnapping Ozuna and dragging him on a chain to her castle, she tells the villagers to kill the Cyborgs so that they may stay in the Norse Gods good graces despite their refusal to hand over the gold in the mines. The Cyborgs and Phenos convince the villagers that a god who demands pain and suffering is not a god. After 003 locates the castle, the Cyborgs battle Freyja to rescue Ozuna. The corrupted god strangles Phenos using her gold necklace in order to obtain it and Phenos chokes to death. A saddened Ozuna laments the loss of his love and Joe, enraged by her cruelty, fires his Super Gun at full blast burning away the hawk wings that were controlling her. Once the goddess comes to her senses, Freyja cries at the fact she brought hate, sadness and death despite being the goddess of love and is dragged away by Odin back to Asgard. The Village of The Cosmic Tree In the final episode of the Yggdrasill Arc, it is revealed that Freyja was imprisoned by Odin and tortured for her failure to defeat the 00 Cyborgs. Odin then offers her a second chance to prove her loyalty by releasing her and luring them into the village where Yggdrasill was. The 00 Cyborgs were searching for the location of the legendary tree in the mountains of Scandinavia and come across Freyja being hunted by one of Odin's wolves. After being rescued, she tells them the location of Yggdrasill. Most of the team felt she was untrustworthy because of past events in Africa, with 002, 006 and 004 stating they should have let her die after all the pain she has caused. However, 003 shows sympathy and vouches for her when she discovers that Freyja has a high fever from being exposed to the elements. Upon reaching the town, the group rests at an inn, unaware that it is a trap set up by the gods. While the other cyborgs scout around the area and get ambushed by Odin's forces, Freyja tries to warn 003 of the trap only for Odin's forces to capture 003 and Freyja. Once the other cyborgs arrive at the inn after defeating the monsters and avoid a bomb blast set in the room, Odin demands that they lay down their weapons and they will free 003 or they will kill her if they do not comply. The cyborgs accuse Freyja of being evil and conspiring with Odin but she denies this and said that she had no choice. The evil Odin tries to execute 003 with his sword despite his promise, Freyja jumps in front of her and takes the sword's attack in the chest. She then takes it out and cuts 003's ropes to free her. Odin demands to know why Freyja betrayed them, she responds that she wants no part of this, as the goddess of love she was created to bring love and joy, not death. Odin tries to finish them off but 004 interferes and the team battles him and his remaining forces while 003 looks after Freyja. After killing Odin (who was a powerful cyborg all along) and the destruction of Yggrasill, the team returns to 003 to find Freyja dying. She says that she is happy that she is now a true goddess of love and that the world is at peace before passing away. The male 00 cyborgs feel sorrow and guilt about accusing her of being evil and are reminded of the value of trust and helping others. 003 says that she knew Freyja was a cyborg and that is why she felt sympathy and in the end she could not bring herself to hate one of her own kind. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female characters Category:Norse God Cyborgs